Chaos
by AzureNight13
Summary: A ten year old boy with no memory of his past was founded by Xavier and Wolverine. He was taken in and grew up at the insitute and learned to control his powers. Now 17, he starts having dreams that begins to haunt him, and he begins questioning himself if he's really a mutant or something else. (X-men Evolution/Galerians crossover)


**Chaos**

**Summary:** A ten year old boy with no memory of his past was founded by Xavier and Wolverine. He was taken in and grew up at the insitute and learned to control his powers. Now 17, he starts having dreams that begins to haunt him, and he begins questioning himself if he's really a mutant or something else. (X-men Evolution/Galerians crossover)

**Disclaimer:** I do now own X-Men: Evolution of Galerians. Abel is an OC I created for this story.

* * *

**Prologue:** Abel

* * *

It was a quiet night in Bayville. There wasn't a single cloud in the night sky as the stars and the moon were brightly shown, giving the town some natural light in the dark. It was a perfect night for Logan as he rode around on his bike throughout the thick woods, just clearing his mind.

Logan was enjoying his night bike ride until he sensed something. He then suddenly noticed a sudden surge of energy lit up a couple miles ahead, sparks erupting from it. " What the...?" Logan muttered as he stopped his bike. He looked as the sparks and light died down. He then took a few sniffs in the air for a moment, trying to sense what was going on. However what he sense surprised him. He sensed blood... and fear. " This isn't good..." He said as he reved up his bike and headed towards the source. He couldn't help but think that someone was hurt.

* * *

Cerebo suddenly went off as Xavier wheeled over towards it._ ' Warning! Unknown energy source detected.' _The voice of Cerebo called out. Xavier grabbed his headset and put it on before typing in some keys on the keyboard. A map popped up on the screen, showing the location of the source. He noticed that Logan was not too far from it. And he also happen to notice that he couldn't tell that the energy source was from a mutant. " Hmmm... That's odd..." Xavier said.

Storm then walked into Xavier's office. " Charles? Is something wrong?" Storm asked.

" I don't know... Cerebo detected an unknown source. However I can't tell if it's from a mutant or something else. However Logan isn't too far from the location. I'm sure he's going to investigate it." Xavier answered.

" I should go and meet up with him then. Just in case." Storm said.

Xavier agreed. " Agreed. Whatever this source it, we can't be too careful." He said as he too off Cerebro's headgear. " I'll send you the coordinates to the location. It's not too far from here. And do be careful." Xavier added.

Storm nodded. " Of course Charles." She said as she left for the X-jet.

* * *

Logan continue to ride up to the source of that light, however he noticed a crater up ahead, which was somewhat foggy from the smoke. He stopped and got off the bike and headed towards it by foot. He was soon at the edge and he took off his helmet, taking another wiff of the air. The sent of blood and fear was definately stronger.

The smoke cleared up a bit more and Logan looked into the crater, which was about ten feet deep and about forty feet wide. Logan's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what he saw. " No way!" He said out loud to himself. What he saw was a figure of a young boy. He just dropped his helmet and jumped down into the crater, running towards the immoblized boy.

When he got to the boy, he noticed how rough in shape the kid was in. The kid was so battered and bruised that it was a miricle that he was even still alive. Yet even then, he could tell that the kid had a mop of sandy blonde hair.

Logan just kneeled next to the boy brushing away the bangs from the boy's eyes. He noticed that the boy was awake, his eyes revealing their light blue color. But Logan also noticed that the boy's eyes seemed lifeless. If it weren't for Logan's senses, the kid would of been passed off as dead. " What the hell happened to you kid?..." Logan muttered.

Obviously the boy didn't answer in his mental shut down state. Logan just knelled down and carefully picked the boy up. He doon heard a roar of a jet coming their way, knowing that it was the X-jet, he made his way out of the crater in time for the jet to land.

After a moment, Storm exited the X-jet. She saw Logan at the edge of the crater. "Logan, Cerebo found an unknown energy source here and..." She started as she then happen to notice the boy in his arms. " Oh my! Logan... What happened to him?"

" Honestly?... No idea. There was some flash of lightning or something and by the time I got here, I found this kid. That surge of energy you said Cerebo found must of been what I saw." He answered.

Ororo paused for a moment, taking a another glance at the boy, noticing his lifeless blue eyes. " He isn't... dead is he?" She couldn't help but as, or even think for that matter.

Logan looked down at the boy. " No, he's surprisingly alive. But whatever happened has put him in complete shock. And I'm no docter, but I doubt that's a good thing. I think we need to bring him to Chuck." He said as he looked back at Ororo.

" Are you implying that he was the cause of that energy source?" She asked.

" Well considering that we're in the middle of nowhere, I think so." He said.

" I do see your point. In that case I think you're right about bringing him to Charles." She said.

* * *

A couple hours later, Ororo finally returned with the boy and explained the situation to Charles, and also informing him that Logan was on his way back on his bike. Charles had her get the boy to the med bay to at least get him cleaned up and stable before even thinking about entering the boy's mind to find out what was going on with him

Eventually the boy finally went off to an unconsious state while Ororo carefully cleaned him up and into a fresh pair of clothes. Logan eventually arrived back at the manor and entered the med bay with Charles.

" Ororo, how's the boy doing?" Charles asked.

" He's stable, but he's still in pretty bad shape." She answered.

" So nothing's changed pretty much." Logan said.

" Whatever he went through must of been bad enough to put a boy in a state like this." Ororo said, taking a moment to brush some of the boy's hair away. She then looked at Charles. " You think you'll be able to get into his mind?"

Charles nodded. " I think now would be the best time. Perhaps we could get some answers." He said as he made his way to the boy. He soon had his hands hovering on the side of the kid's head, closing his eyes to concintrate on entering the child's mind.

It took a moment, but he eventually made contanct. He wasn't able to get any visual images. All he heard was chaotic voices echoing. It sounded like a couple of guys as well as a young boys voice.

_' Hehehehe'_

_' Ah!'_

_' Get away from him!'_

_' Abel! Run!'_

_' Hehe! You think you can defeat me a second time?'_

_' NO!'_

_' You were always a fool.'_

_' I said leave him alone!'_

_' Abel...'_

That was all Charles was able to interpert from all the chaos that was going on. Soon things went silent in the boy's mind before there was a sudden young boy's voice yelling out. _**' GO AWAY!'**_

Next thing thing everyone knew, the boy sparked a bit as well as Carles as he was sent backwards. "Ugh!" Charles let out as he was slammed into a wall.

" Charles!" Both Ororo and Logan exclaimed as the went to his side.

" I'm alright. I'm not injured." He said.

" The hell was that about Chuck?" Logan asked.

" Did you able to see anything?" Ororo asked as well.

" Unfortunately not. All I heard was voices. I was only able to hear some things here and there. But I think we now know this boy's name... Abel."

" Abel huh?" Logan muttered as they all looked at the boy.

" Anyway, I think it's best to leave him be for now. It's late and I don't think Abel's waking up any time soon." Charles said.

" Well in that case, I'll check up on him in the morning. Charles, are you sure you're alight?" Ororo said.

" Positive. Now lets get some rest." He answered.

* * *

It's been at least a few days since Abel was brought to the insitute and he still hasn't woken up. Charles tried entering his mind once again, but was unsuccessful since. Other than that, Abel seemed to be healing physically.

Ororo got into a routine on checking on Abel ever couple of hours. Even Logan would occasionally stop by to check on him. Infact he was the last to check on him before turning in for the night.

Logan looked at the boy, his hands in his pockets. " Not awake yet, huh?..." He said. " Don't know what happened to ya, but I have a feeling it wasn't a walk in the park. Just know that we'll help ya, you just need to wake up..." He continued.

He really had no idea why he was talking to the kid since he was still unconsious. He just scratched the back of his head. " Anyway, we'll check up on you in the morning. G'night kid." Logan said as he turned and left the med bay.

* * *

_Abel ran as fast as he could, as if he was running away from something. He turned his head, daring to look behind him for a split second. He soon began to regret it as he tripped over his feet and tumbled down to the floor. _

_He groaned as he was stunned from the pain. But he soon then froze as he heard footsteps approching behind him. He slowly turned his head, seeing who it was before his eyes widened in fear. _

_" Hehehe... Time to say goodnight, kid." The figure said._

_" NO!" Abel yelled as everything went white._

* * *

Abel then snapped awake, breathing heavily. He looked around, the place was so familiar to him. He noticed that he was in some medical room, the sound of the beeping from the heart moniter confirmed his suspicion. He sat straight up, continuing to look around the room. ' Where am I?' He thought to himself.

He tried to rememeber what happened, only to have a headache shot through his head. He just clenched his head from the pain.

The beeping from the heart moniter went faster, signaling his heart rate going up. His headache got worse, causing him to groan from the unberable pain. Electricity surrpounded him as objects in the room started shaking. He soon yelled from the pain as the electricity around him got bigger and the objects around the room either exploded, short curcited, or just flew across the room and smashed into peices.

After that his headache went away as he slowly removed his hands from his head. Abel then looked around, seeing the damaged he caused. " Did I do this?" He asked himself.

He then threw off the covers and carefully climbed off the bed, pausing for a moment as he looked at his hands. Soon an alarm went off, startling him. He begin to panic as he ran out of the room.

* * *

Ororo and Logan woke up from the alarm going off throughout the mansion. Their first thought was Abel as they made their way to the med bay. Only to see that the room was trashed.

" Oh my..." Ororo muttered, seeing the damage. She didn't see Abel anywhere. " Logan! Abel's gone!"

" He must of woken up." Logan conclued.

Charles then rolled up behind them. " Ororo, Logan. Do you know what happened?" He asked them.

" It looked like the kid woke up. Whatever power he has, it trashed the room." Logan said.

" I imagine he got frightened waking up in an unfamiliar place..." Ororo added.

Charles understood. " Alright. I'll see if I can locate him." Charles said as he focused to use his telepath powers to find the boy. After a moment, he looked at Logan and Ororo. " I can't get an exact location, but he seems to be outside. he's still on the property. You two find him, and be careful. he's quite afraid right now."

" I can imagine..." Logan replied. They both then went out to find the boy.

* * *

Ororo took the sky outside as Logan took the land. Logan paused as he caught that familiar sent of fear. Knowing that Abel wasn't too far. So he followed his nose, no pun intended. He then heard whimpering noises nearby. Knowing that it was the boy, he headed towards that direction.

He eventually found the boy and sent Charles a telepathic message. He then slowly approached the boy, trying not to scare him. He saw the boy curled up into a ball, shaking and his back against the tree as if it was a part of him. "Hey kid..." Logan said to get his attention.

Abel flinched as he continued to shake. " Get away from me..." He said. sparks started to surround him again.

Logan knew that he had to calm the boy down. After seeing the damage done to the room, he didn't want a front row seat to seeing this kid's powers. " Easy kid. I won't hurt ya." He said to him.

He saw no signs of the kid calming down. So Logan kneeled down to the boy's level. "Abel..."

That seem to snap him out of it as the sparks vanish and he stopped shaking. He slowly looked up and made eye contact. Logan noticed from the corner of his eye that Ororo was approaching. He signaled her to stop and stay put. Last thing he wanted was the kid get scared again.

He then turned his attention back at Abel. " That's your name, isn't it?" Logan asked.

" I... Think so..." Abel replied. Logan gave him a mild confused look. " I... I don't remember. I think my name is Abel, but I don't remember. I don't know where I am..." Abel added.

It was that moment when Logan felt really sorry for the kid. He knew exactly what the kid was going through. " You're at a place where you can be safe. And where you can train to use your powers. Don't know if you noticed, but you got quite a amount of fire power in you." Logan said.

The boy looked down. " So it was me... I'm... I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it. Take it from me, I know what it's like waking up and not knowing who you are and having some power inside you. It can be pretty scary." Logan said.

" Yeah... And I'm still scared..." Abel said.

" It will be for awhile. But at least here you can learn to control your power, and even make new memories and friends. So what do you say Abel?" Logan said.

Abel looked up at Logan, taking a moment to think it over. "O...okay." He said.

Logan then reached his hand out for Abel to grab it. " Then welcome aboard, kid." Logan said.

Abel then reached for Logan's hand.

* * *

**A/N:** I had this idea stuck in my head for the longest time. Which was the last thing I needed honestly since I'm still writing my Threads of Fate fanfic. Hell I didn't even get started on my Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Oh well... I hope you all enjoyed this.

I understand that people don't know what Galerians is, but you don't really have to know it for this fanfic. This story will take place more in the X-men universe rather than the Galerians universe, but Galerians will play more later into the story. But feel free to look it up. It's a really awesome series that consists of two games and an OVA.

I'll update as much as possible. Reviews would be nice and help me motivate.

Till next time \m/


End file.
